Hellbound
by Kitiaria
Summary: This was written for an lj comp, just a little drabble, beware not a happy ending...Dean always knew Hell would be his final resting place, even before the deal was made and lives and souls traded...


_A/N: Okay, so this was written for a competition on livejournaL, so I thought I'd put it up here too. I won best ficlet and best overall for the comp! Tell me what you think..._

* * *

_Hell Bound._

_  
_  
Dean always knew Hell would be his final resting place, even before the deal was made and lives and souls traded. He knew. Because Dean was a sinner. A murderer. Brutal and violent in his ways, though not by his own choice.

Do or die.

Fight or flight.

Kill or be killed.

They were the rules that governed his life. They ran alongside the voice deep inside Dean that screamed for him to love, to protect, to save Sam no matter the cost to himself. And he had done that. Given his life, his soul for Sam's and even if Sam had been able to break the deal, it wouldn't have mattered…because sinners were not welcome in Heaven. Not even those who sin for a righteous cause, like protecting the only family he had left.

But Sam.

Sam with those dimples and that floppy hair and lazy smile…well he deserved that Heaven, deserved to finally get that picket fence after all he had been put through. So, Dean didn't mind loosing out one last time. After all, he got to see Sam again, one last time. He had a chance to say goodbye this time without pain and suffering clouding his vision, without the tears pricking at his eyes as he knelt in the mud, the slumped, prone figure of his brother bleeding in his arms. He didn't have to watch the life go out of Sam's eyes in the rain. This time they would go together, parting at the last possible moment.

He rolled his head on the grass, looking at Sam through a haze of pain and saw bright eyes and a flash of teeth. Sam had that look in his eyes and it made Dean remember him as a child. Chubby and dimpled, hair wispy and golden in the light as he'd laugh and look at Dean with such awe and unadulterated love, little hands splayed open and reaching for him. It's the same look from all those years ago, and it makes him want to cry.

The light around Sam is blinding, making Dean wince against it, but he looks on regardless; if this is the last time he would see his baby brother, he'd look on. But the 

light accentuates the darkness that surrounds Dean, making him numb and cold…but that's probably the blood loss. Dean shudders as another spasm of pain shakes through his body and he feels Sam reach out a shaky hand to grip his arm, a form of silent comfort in these final few moments.

Dean shook his head slightly, trying to stay awake, trying to stay with Sam for a while longer. This would be the last time he would see Sam. The light around Sam's form was proof enough of that. Dean knew he was going to hell, and Sam was not. And it surprised him, but Dean was happy. Yes, he wouldn't see his family together again like he had dreamed of, but Sam would be safe, happy, finally reunited with their father and mother and Jess. That was enough for Dean. To know that Sam would finally be safe from this wretched life they led.

"Say hi to Mom and Dad for me Sammy," He speaks softly, voice wavering slightly as Sam's eyes tear up.

"Dean," Sam begins, then stops, nodding as tears roll down his smooth face.

The Demons had found them eventually, after picking off their remaining allies of course. Bobby had been the most recent. They'd found him crucified in his house, throat slit, pain still evident on his face. It had been like loosing his father all over again. But they had come not long after that, in their hundreds, eyes black and soulless and Dean had wondered whether he'd really become one of them. But no matter.

He smiles as Sam through the pain in his chest, real wounds forgotten. And then Sam smiles back, bright and full and pure Sammy and Dean feels light again. No pain. Just love.

A cough.

Blood on his lips.

Black at the edges of his vision.

"Sammy," Dean rasps, eyes filling with unshed tears, "Love you little brother," He murmurs over the quiet din of the demons surrounding them.

"You too Dean, love you too."

Fin

* * *


End file.
